Time and Space Adventures: Part 3
Tenchi and the girls move to yet another reality where Tenchi is a married man- and his wife is none other than Mihoshi! Unfortunately, poor Mihoshi finds married life harder than she ever imagined, thanks to her demanding sister-in-law Ayeka! Moving on to the next reality, Tenchi find himself in America, serving as an unwilling accomplice to the infamous gangster Ryoko! Is this world destined to become their new reality, or will Washu find a way to bring their time and space adventures to a conclusion? Full Recap Tenchi and the girls have moved onto the next reality, a place that resembles modern-day Japan, albeit with an unexpected twist. Tenchi is now a married man, but his loving wife is neither Ayeka nor Ryoko- it is Mihoshi! And the couple even have a daughter- Sasami. Unfortunately for Mihoshi, married life has turned out to be far from blissful. After bidding farewell to her husband and daughter, Mihoshi has to stay home and do the housework under the watchful eye of her sister-in-law Ayeka. Nothing Mihoshi does is quite good enough for Ayeka, who nonetheless continually nags her to get on with the cooking, cleaning and laundry. It finally looks as if Mihoshi might a get short break after feeding Ryo-Ohki, but Ayeka has other ideas. According to the local paper, there is a half-price sale at the meat market, and Ayeka is quick to send Mihoshi into town to grab some bargains. Naturally, everyone else has also had the same idea, and the meat market is so busy that poor Mihoshi finds herself getting jostled and shoved as she tries to purchase some meat before stocks run out. In fact, the whole shopping experience is so stressful that Mihoshi decides she needs to relax and talk to a friend- and to that end she gives her old friend Kiyone a call. Kiyone reluctantly leaves work to visit the ice cream parlor with Mihoshi, and she quickly begins to regret coming over when Mihoshi takes the opportunity to complain about her sister-in-law- just as she does every time they meet. After completely failing to realize that Kiyone does not want to listen, Mihoshi continues to drone on. By the time she gets home, there are extra problems waiting for Mihoshi- in the form of her widowed neighbor Ryoko. On the pretext of needing to borrow some soy sauce, Ryoko comes over to see whether her beloved Tenchi is home. As soon as Tenchi arrives back from work, Ryoko starts cuddling up to him, suggesting that the two of them go away and spend some time at a bed and breakfast together! Both Mihoshi and Ayeka are furious at Ryoko's behavior, but fortunately, before things can go any further, this latest world is also canceled… Ryoko's dreams come true at last in the next reality, when she finally manages to get Tenchi by her side. Naturally, the story isn't quite as simple as all that. In this reality, Ryoko is an infamous gangster on a crime spree in 1930's America- with Tenchi as her unwilling accomplice! With the FBI unable to stop Ryoko and retrieve Tenchi, Tenchi's millionairess fiancée Ayeka Jurai resorts to offering a million dollar reward for the capture of Ryoko. She is even ready to go after Ryoko herself if necessary, although FBI officers Mihoshi and Kiyone do their best to dissuade her. Meanwhile, after yet another in a long line of robberies, Ryoko and Tenchi take a few quite moments to appreciate the Golden Gate Bridge and the beautiful stars above. They are soon interrupted however, not by the police, but by none other than Washu. Washu is almost ready to bring them back to their original reality, but there is one final problem. Ryoko was the first one to start messing with the dimensional tuner, and this current reality is the perfect world she wished for. Unless Ryoko can willingly renounce the fantasy she created, Washu cannot successfully send them back to reality. However, Ryoko is not willing to leave the world she created- not when it fulfills so many of her dreams. Leaving Tenchi and Washu behind, she flies away to visit all of her favorite places in this reality, but without Tenchi by her side, she finally sees her world for what it really is- an illusion devoid of true substance and meaning. Returning to Washu and Tenchi, Ryoko tells them that she is ready to give up this world, and with her renunciation of the alternate reality, Washu is finally able to send them home. As Tenchi and Ryoko concentrate on returning to their original world, Ryoko makes Tenchi a promise- one day, she will take him on a real journey. Traveling through different realities is exhausting work, and the girls are happy to take a relaxing bath once they return to their old reality. Sasami and Mihoshi enjoyed their little time and space excursion, but to Ayeka the whole thing was just a tiring experience- and it was all Ryoko's fault! Worse yet, Ryoko isn't even with them in the bath- what if she is off flirting with Tenchi? In fact, Ryoko is by herself, lying on top of the gate to the shrine. For once, however, it is Tenchi who comes looking for her. After tossing Ryoko an apple, Tenchi stands by the gate, and the two share a quiet moment together. Their journey through time and space is over, but could it be that the false realities exposed some real feelings? And what new adventures await everyone?